nnerpfandomcom-20200216-history
Animal Path
'Path: ' Animal Path 'First Name: When Alive' Hayare 'Last Name: When Alive' Uzumaki 'IMVU Username:' UzumakiHayate 'Age: When Alive' 16 'Date of Birth:' 07/28/184 AN Date of Death: 9/5/200 AN 'Gender:' Male '' 'Ethnicity: Amegakurian '' 'Height: 6 ft 'Weight:' 205 lbs 'Blood Type:' A 'Occupation:' Ninja 'Scars/Tattoos:' ChakraReceivers in nose Chakra Receivers in his arms and stomach Several scars on his chest/stomach 'Affiliation:' Amegakure 'Personality: When Alive' Having witnessed much since he was a small child and growing up in an environment where pain and death are all but common occurances, Hayate displays a cold demeanour towards anyone who has not earnt his utmost trust. A solidatry character, he prefers to spend much time alone, and tends to accomplish his missions without company. Before he left Amegakure, he was always very protective of his family and village, although now seeks to destroy all that he once held dear. His fractured state of mind has now made him a far more dangeous opponent than he ever was, as he now places no limits on his abilities nor places care on anyone or anything other than himself. With his intimate knowledge of the human body, hand to hand combat and his preference for psychological torture, Hayate makes for a deadly combatant. 'Behaviour: When Alive' Hayate keeps up a cold demeanour constantly, never letting himself off guard and rarely speaking more than a few words at a time, preferring to listen and take action following the conversation. He also has a habit nowadays of talking down to any he sees as inferior to himself, and often delivers punishing and demeaning verdicts. While more than capable of holding his own against the most hardy of opponents, Hayate tends to not involve himself in open physical conflict, instead preferring to suppress his opponent with fear and intimidation tactics.Most see him as one to avoid, given his well known solidatry nature combined with intimidating aura. As such, there are only a few who know Hayate well enough to make comment on him. He was also famed throughout Amegakure for carrying his pet crow Shi on his shoulder at times, which combined with his mostly covered face gave him a somewhat sinister appearance. 'Nindo: When Alive' 'We are eternal. All this pain is an illusion.' 'Bloodline/Clan:' Uzumaki 25% Uchiha 75% Dojutsu: Rinnegan 'Ninja Class: When Alive' Jounin 'Element One:' (Katon; "Fire Style") is one of the basic elemental nature transformations. It is performed by molding superheated chakra inside the stomach before releasing it via the lungs and mouth. 'Element Two:' Nature_Icon_Lightning.svg.png|thumb|left|20px]]Lightning] (Raiton; "Lightning Style") is one of the five basic elemental nature transformation techniques that allows the user to generate lightning by increasing the high frequency vibrations of their chakra, allowing for piercing damage and fast movement. 'Weapon of choice:' Chakra Receivers Chakra Disruption Blades 'Strengths:' *Stamina *Fuinjutsu *Ninjutsu 'Weaknesses:' *Medical Jutsu *Kenjutsu *Kyujutsu 'Chakra color:' Blue 'Weapon Inventory:' ((You do not need to fill this out until you become a Genin.)) Maximum capacity at: Genin (50 pieces) Chunin (60 pieces) Jounin (70 pieces) ANBU/Sage (80 pieces) Sannin/Kage (90 pieces) Please allocate now: Kunai (cost 2 pieces): 5 (10) Shuriken (cost 1.5 pieces): 5 (7.5) Senbon (cost 1 pieces each): Makibishi (cost 0.5 pieces each): Small Scrolls (cost 3 pieces): 2 '(6) '''Medium Scrolls ( cost 4 pieces): 6 '(24) '''Large Scrolls (cost 5 pieces): Smoke Bomb ((Max 3) costing 3 pieces each): 2 '(6) '''Flash Bomb ((Max 2) costing 4 pieces each): 2 '(8) 'Any sword ((Max 2) costing 6 pieces each): ' 'Any other weaponry: (costing 5 pieces each): '''Total: 56.5 'Jutsu List:' Transformation Technique - Rank E Clone Technique - Rank E Body Replacement - Rank E Rope Escape Technique - Rank E Generic Sealing Technique - Rank E Genjutsu - Rank E Shadow Clone Technique - B Rank Summonings: Fuinjutsu Technique: Fuinjutsu Tier: *Fuinjutsu Tier I - Access to 15 pieces of summonable Inventory *Fuinjutsu Tier II - Access to 30 pieces of summonable Inventory *Advanced Fuinjutsu - Access to 45 pieces of summonable Inventory *Superior Fuinjutsu - Access to 60 pieces of summonable Inventory *Legendary Fuinjutsu - Access to 75 pieces of summonable Inventory Summoning Technique - C Rank Amplification Summoning Technique - B Rank Summoning: Lightning Flash Blade Creation - B Rank 'Fire Release:' Fire Release: Flaming Bullet - C Rank Fire Release: Fire Dragon Flame Bullet - B Rank Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique - C Rank 'Lightning Release:' Lightning Release: Electromagnetic Murder - C Rank Lightning Release Stream - C Rank Taijutsu: Taijutsu Tier: *Tier I - Allows use of D rank *Tier II - Allows use of C rank *Advanced - Allows use of B rank *Superior - Allows use of A rank One Thousand Years of Death - E Rank Bukijutsu: Bukijutsu Teir *Tier I - Allows use of D rank *Tier II - Allows use of C rank *Advanced - Allows use of B rank *Superior - Allows use of A rank Genjutsu: Mental Barricades - A Rank Ephemeral - B Rank 'Background Information: ' When Alive: Hayate was born in the year 185 AN, 185 years after Naruto's death to Kagato Uzumaki, the Kage of Amegakure, Kiyomi Uchiha. Growing up in Amegakure however was not an idyllic childhood, for the place was always full of conflict, stife and turmoil. At the age of 6, Hayate joined the Amegakure academy and showed much promise, graduating at the age of 10 due to his natural intelligence and will to succeed. From then on, he became a Genin and was partnered with Kotaro Fuma, the son of the Head of the Fuma clan and coincidentally his good friend, and Tomoka Hyuga, the eldest daughter of Amegakure's Hyuga head family branch. They were assigned to the then Jounin Zai Takahashiryu, a good friend of his father's. On one of their first missions, things turned ugly when they were meant to deliver a package to a village several hours away. Several assassins, including two missing-nin from a neighbouring village ambushed the four in order to claim the package. One of the assassins mananged to get hold of the young Uzumaki, at which point his mother's Uchiha inherited Sharingan came into activation. The ambush party were finally defeated and the package delivered, as Hayate ventured to learn more and improve his control over his Kekkai Genkai. By the age of 13, he and his comrades had been promoted to Chuunins, Hayate given his advanced Ninjutsu and Taijutsu skills. Zai still remained with them throughout the process, as they accumulated more missions, and Hayate advanced in unlocking his Sharingan, having gained full control over it by the time he was 16, activating all three tomoe. It was also at that age that Hayate was promoted to a Jounin, having shown advanced aptitude in everything from Ninjutsu to Leadership Skills. However, it was to be a foreboded event. The three were sent on a mission to protect a foreign dignitary from a group of missing-nin, with Hayate placed in charge. They set out expecting to face difficulty but were confident in their abilities. Upon finding the official, they began to escort him to his village when the group was ambushed by the missing-nin, three of which were incredibly dangerous S-Rank criminals unexpectedly. Hayate and his companions, despite their abilities were easily outnumbered and captured. The criminals executed the dignitary before turning their sights on the three Amegakure ninjas. Noting that the Uzumaki boy carried Sharingan and the Hyuga girl carried Byakugan, they planned to sell them for a fortune, or at least their eyes, leaving them for last. Hayate's recent promotion and bravado got the better of him and he broke away from the bonds and attempted to attack the criminals, although what Hayate thought would be a good idea would be his gravest mistake. Drawing the Twin Lotus and pulsing them with chidori, he lunged forwards; just in time for the villians to use his friends as human shields. The lightning enhanced blades ripped right through them as Hayate looked on in horror, speechless and choking on the very air around him. The criminals laughed at the boy as they disregarded his dying friends and began to taunt and mock him. Still paralysed with shock and guilt, he saw the two lying on the ground lifeless, the blade still impaled in them. Losing his grip on sanity in the moment, his Mangekyo Sharingan activated with his amterasu spiralling violently out of control and burning the land around him until he lapsed into unconciousness. When he awoke, they all lay dead, some of their bodies still burning. Hayate dragged himself over to his friends and checked; they were both gone. Struggling to control himself, he took his blade and tried to wake them, refusing to believe they were gone, but to no avail. Finally, he gave them a makeshift burial and after saying his final goodbye, went on his way. Ever since the deaths of Kotaro and Tomoka, Hayate had returned to Amegakure a changed man. It was not merely a change in the dojutsu of his mother’s he carried, but a change in his very person and soul. He had become shut off to the world, isolated from the rest of the village, with some even believing he was gone, nothing now but his ghost haunting his old residence. But he was very much there. The haunting memories of his friend’s deaths was slowly causing his psyche to splinter, a tiny piece at a time. The images still played over and over in his mind, taunting him every time he closed his eyes. The reality that it was him that had struck the deathblow that had killed the pair was still unfathomable to him, and in his mind he had truly started to believe that it was not his doing, but that of another’s. The days passed, and turned into weeks, that slowly progressed into months. He spent the time training in isolation, convincing himself that he would find and execute the one responsible for his friend’s murders. Such was his resolve, he even started to envision that the responsibility lay on the thieves who they had dispatched easily at the time. Out of concern, Hayate’s father, the Amekage came upon him one whilst he was training and tried to understand and talk with his son about the troubles he seemed to be facing. However, the efforts made were not only in vain, but also the path to a greater trouble between the two. Searching for someone to blame still, Hayate came to convince himself that it was his father who had been responsible, as he had sent them on the mission, he must have known what lay in store for them and set them up for the events that followed. Such is the logic of a broken mind. Hayate had lashed out at Kagato in a seemingly uncontrollable fit of rage, blaming his father for the deaths of Kotaro and Tomoka, blind to the truth is his crumbled state. He denounced everything he had ever known as a lie, all the people he had come to know as his friends and his family all corrupt and untrustworthy. After Death: ''' '''After Hayate turned his back On Amegakure and his father, Kagato had ordered sent orders for his own son’s death. An Anbu team was sent out to capture and kill Hayate and return his body to his father. In doing so His eyes were implanted in his sister Akmei uzumaki, and his body made into his father's Animal path. (( Will work on more detail in a bit ))